


Random Drabbles

by ornateChaos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'll add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, More ships too, all of the gay, hornjobs, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornateChaos/pseuds/ornateChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random drabbles I wrote in my spare time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabbles

Karkat say on the floor, reading one of his books for the hundred thousandth time. He could probably recite the whole thing by now.. Sighing, the troll closed his eyes, focusing on nothing. He just wished something interesting would happen on this fucking rock. He felt someone sit behind him and brush his hair, he ignored it, it was probably just Kanaya, she liked to play with his hair someti- The person behind him had grabbed his horns, sending a sudden jolt through him, "W-who is this?!?" He stuttered, "Fuck, let go of me!!" "No homo bro" a calm voice muttered from behind him. At the simple utterance of the word 'homo', your blood boiled, any surprise becoming a sudden burst of anger, "No! No, 'no homo', If you're gonna be 'homo', you're gonna fucking commit to it, Dave!!" The troll shouted. He attempted to move the blond's hands off him, but his grip tightened, his thumb rubbing his left hornbed. Karkat shuddered again, the motion going straight to his nook "AAAAaaaaiiii!!! Changed my mind!!" The taller smirked and pulled him closer, "I'm just committing to my statement" He shrugged, returning his hand to the trolls horns. The shorter faught with him for a few seconds, but soon, Karkat was reduced to putty, mewling, moaning and purring at Dave's touch, a bright red dusting his cheeks and a euphoric smile on his face. Dave smiled at his boyfriend's reaction, as he fondled the nubby horns, gently scratching the area around them, simultaneously rubbing the base, which made Karkat squeal and moan the most, "You like that KitKat?" The crimson blooded troll let out an airy sigh, "Oh hell yes" Dave chuckled, planting a small kiss in between his horns, getting up, "Have fun then" It took Karkat a good minute to fully register what happened, no more horn touching, no more warmth, no more cuddles, no more Dave Strider!! The Cancer stood, face still flushed, and shouted down the hallway, "HEY FUCKASS, FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!!

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think? Pretty shitty right? Well, if you didn't think so, you can request more ships/prompts at my tumblr http://shyaberla.tumblr.com  
> But when requesting, please keep in mind I'm a new reader. I'm only up to [A6I2] and I'm basing most of what I know about Dave and Karkat's relationship on fanfiction I've read.  
> Remember to give kudos and comment! Thanks! Bye!


End file.
